Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/HURRA KOLEJNY POST I OPOWIEDANIE
Wróciłam! OK czas na kolejną część opowiadania o Teylor. Cwilowo rozwinięcie akcji na otalną demolkę waszej czachy mam zaplanowaną na rozdział 3. Teraz to tylko rozgrzewka. ZACZYNAMY ZA 3... 2... 1........ ACH TOTALNA ZAŁAMKA! DURNY PUSTY ŁEB! TEYLOR rozdział II '' W końcu ostatni dzień w skole dla normalsów. Było wprost cudownie jak dla kogoś kto nie jest mną. Wogóle nie mogłam się skupić na niczym, chociaż na matmie... nie, tam spałam, historia- omawiarliśmy starozytna grecję nie też spałam (przecież ja z historia mam doczynienia codziennie) w skrócie rzecz ujmując dzisiaj się wyspałam. Nie narzekam na tą szkołe ale w Metropolitam Academy Jestem jakby to ująć... odludkiem, a zaczęło się to wtedy kiedy podczas lekcji W-Fu pokłusciłam się Nancy o wynik w zawodach pływackich- uważała, że oszukuję, bo żadnemu uczniowi nie udało się przepłynąć całego basenu w dwie strony w ciągu 2 minut, więc dlaczego nie miałam zesłać na niej wielkiej fali z basenu?? Niech ltos mi powie, że gdyby nie miał takich możlliwości to by tak nie zrobił? się wtącam ale Teylor to byłochamskie, więc... Taaa, dziękuję za wykład,a teraz spadaj z tego krzesła to ja opowiadam............ Sorki trochę zajęło mi zrzycenie Maxa z tego krzesł bardzo kurczowo sie go trzyma, ale kiedy zagroziłam mu ''kąpielą to sam się zrzucił. No wkażdym razie od tego czasu unika mniecała szkoła, wszyscy z wyjąrkiem Lilian i Davisa, którzy jako jedyni dobrze mnie rozumieją, ale do tego wrocimy później. Dzisiaj jak zawsze po szkole we trójkę siedzieliśmy w lodziarni pana Fighste'a. Siedzieliśmy przy stole i odrabialiśmy lekce, kiedy nagle nasz stolik zaczał się trząść, koktail Davisa przechylił się i zaczał się wylewać ale nagle wpół drogi do jego spodni zamarzł - to są jakieś jaja!- zawołał- mało by brakło... ale czóję się dziwnie powolny, a wy? - taak, to jest dziwne Po chwili do naszego stolika podbiegla dziewczyna miała może no nie wiem około 13 lat. - sorki, już jest wszystko dobre- zamachnęła się ręką i odmarzliśmy takm samo jak koktail Davisa - no kurdę!! SERIO, CO TO MA BYĆ?! W jednej chwili nasze głowy odwróciły się w stronę nieznajomej. Ona nieśmiało pomachała rękami do nas - cześć- powiedziała nieśmiało- niebezpieczeństwo zarzegnane- wskazała na dziwaczne stworzenie z kurzymi nogami, klami dzika i wężowymi włosami -EMPUZA! Ale jak.. co... skąd ona się tu? To ty ją zabilaś?- zapytałam zdziwiona - NO TAK, chyba od tego są herosi, nie? -niby tak, dobra może byś nam się przedstawiła? - Jestem Kilimintiana Black - Łał, twoi rodzice musieli mieć nieźle pomieszane w głowch,że dali ci tak na imię -DAVIS!- krzyknęła Lil - NO co mam rację, no nie Tey? Nie zareagowałam -hej, Teylor? - tak, masz racje, możemy mowic jej Kim, a teraz dajcie mi spokój muszę pomyśleć -ooo on myśli to sie skończy źle- dodał Davis Max, nie mówię rozmarzona kiedy o nim wspominam wiesz,że dla mnie najważniejszy jesteś ty... A WY NICZEGO NIE SŁYSZELIŚCIE! - Dobra ludzie ja już muszę iść, Kim chodź ze mną.- powiedziałm do niej - Teylor świrku gdzie idziesz?- zawołał z mną Davis - NIE MÓW TAK DO MNIE!!- w tej samej chwili fala wody zmył go z krzesła -Lil zadzwoń po karetkę- zrzartował i to było ostatnie co usłyszłam bo wyszłm z kawiarnii Wracałam do Nowego Rzymu razem z nowo zapoznaną Kim. Nie mogłam uwieżyć w to co się dzisiaj stało. Stanęłyśmy na połączeniu tuneli naprzeciw metalowych dzrwi. 'Ave Roma' powiedziałam i dzrwi się otworzyły. N a poczatku były bezsensowną plątaniną kabli i betonu, ale po przejściu kilkunastu metrów beton zmienil zię w czerwoną cegłę, zamiast neonowych lamp korytarz oświetlały pochodnie. Kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek była Kim, musiałam powiedzieć o niej rodzico. Czy to możliwe,że , nie to by było okropne. lepiej nie rozważać takiego scenariusza. Jakie niebezpieczenstwo jest z Kim powiązane? Czy na pewno mam racje co do niej? Czy to przypadek, że ją spotkaliśmy? Jakie skrywa tajemnice? Czy światu nic nie grozi? Czy te lata spokoju nie zostaną zakłucone prze jedną nastolatkę? Te i tysiące innych pytań latały w mojej glowie jak piłeczki do Totka, z krórych nie wiadomo która wyleci pierwsza i nie pokaże odpowiedzi. Wiedziałam, że za chwilę coś nas dopadnie, a dokładnie jeden z moich największych koszmarów. Wyjęłam wsówkę która po chwili zamieniła sie w metrowe dwusieczne ostrze, które było idealnie wyważone dla mojej dłoni. Lada moment coś nas zaatakuje a ja bylam tego pewna, miałam nadzieję że się mylę ale teraz zmiane strażnicza miał Marcus, a on nigdy nie wyłącza systemu ochrony. Pochwili stała przedemną idealna kopia Arachne (był to koszmar ktory nie opuszcza mnie już odkąd skończyłm 7 lat, kiedy mam portaz pierwszy opowiedziała mi o swojej potyczce z ... tym czymś...błłe). Podbiegłam do tego czegoś wykionałam słynny wyskok w wykonaniu mojego taty i cięłam ją w kark, al eto nie podzialalo skoczyła w moim kierunku i probowała przeciąc mi twarz tymi swoimi szczypcami, przecięła mi policzek, a ja czołam jak jad przeżera mi skorę. Wkurzyłam się i poderżnęłam jej gardło, a ona rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Wyszłam na słońce, za mną ciągle szła kim otoczona Mgłą. Weszłam do Obozu Jupiter. -Kim poczeaj, muszę z kimś zamieńiś słówko. Zaczęłam wspinać się na wierzę strażniczą, w której jeśli dobrze pamiętam znajduje się Centrum Ochrony Obozu, w skrócie COO. Wiedziałam tez że przy konsili będzie stał niejaki Marcus Legend. -Markus mogę z toba porzmawiać?- zapytałam -Jasne już idę Podszedł do mnie pewnym krokiem. Złapałam go z ucho i odciągnęłam na bok. - Au! Czemu co ja takiego znowu ci zrobiłem! - co ty mi zrobiłeś? Nic takiego - to co cię tu sprowadza kwiatuszku? - nie mów tak do mnie - dobrze kwiatuszku - achhh! Ale ty jesteś tępy! SŁUCHAJ JESZCZE RAZ MI ODSTAWISZ TAKI NUMER Z TĄ ARACHNE TO TAK CI PRZYWALE ŻE WYLĄDUJESZ W NASTĘPNYM MIESIĄCU, JASNE?! -jak śłońce- zaczął mierzwić sobie włosy co oznacza, że zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, przejechał mi delikatnym ruchem po zranionym policzku- przysięgam na Styks że to się wiecej już nie powtórzy. - dobrze teraz mozesz do mnie mowić kwiatuszku- przyciągnęłam go do siebie i pocałowałam w policzek, wyszeptałam mu do ucha kocham cię nie udawaj,że wymiotujesz dobrze wiem, że jestes zazdrosny. Następnie wyciagnęłam rękę i dalam mu w policzek. -AŁŁA! Za co?! - To tak żebys pamiętal kochanie, że z twoją dziewczyna się nie zadziera, i jeszcze raz kocham cię - Ja ciebie też, no idx jak cię tu znajdzie Drak to będzie źle- powiedział rozcierając czerwony policzek. Wróciłam do Kim. Właśnie miałm przechodzić przez bramę do Nowego Rzymu, gdy nagle posag Terminariusa sie poruszył - Nie twraz Termi nie jestem w chumorze- powiedzialm do niego i wparowałm do środka -TERMI??- zapytał sam siebie Weszłam do domu. Jak zawsze w środku było nieskazitelnie czysto. - cześć wróciłam Mama wstała od biurka z projektamii. - kochanie co ci się stał w policzek?- zapytal i zaraz potem zaciągnęla mnie do kuchni aby oczyścić ranę - system ochrony mi się stał. A gdzie tato?- zapytałm rozglądając się po domu- chciałam z nim porozmawiać - wyczoł jakieś zabyrzenia w magii starożytnej więc udal się do obozu obgadac to z Chejronem. A o czym z nim chcialaś pogadać,?- zapytal mnie naklejając mi plaster na policzek - o niej- wskazałam na Kim - A co z nią jest nie tak?- zapytala z ciekawością przyglądjąc się Kim, patrzyła prosto w jej złote oczy- dobra może nie powinnam pytać, czy ty jesteś pewna tego, że ona jest jego dzieckiem? - tak mamo, chyba nie przypadkiem wstrzymała czas? I tak nasza zwyczajna rozmowa zaczeł przemieniać się w kłótnie matka kontra córka. Byłm zdenerwowana więc nasz kłutnia zamiast skończyć się trzaskaniem drzwi skończyła się wybuchem kanalizacjiw domu. Z placzem zaciągnęłam Kim do pokoju, posadziłm ją na podłodze i powiększylam dawkę Mgły. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić, schowałm rwarz w poduszkęi płakałam. Nagle coś usłyszałam, to było jak pukanie w okno. Wstałam i odsunęlam zasłony, w okno stukał malutki ptak. Otworzyłm okno i wpóściłam go do środka. Ptak podleciał do biórka i usiadł na nim, ja podeszłam bliżej aby mu się przyjrzeć. Niespodziewanie wylądowalm po drygiej stronie wybuch, kiedy otrząsnełam się zobaczylm, że na biurku siedzi chłopak. Miał piękną twarz z takim '' odwarznym '' wyrazem twarzy, czarnymi oczami i brązowymi prostymi wlosami, miał na sobie spodnie khaki, czarny t-hsirt naszer okich ramiączkach i brązową skórzaną kórtkę i wyglądał oszamiająco jak możesz twierdzić, że wcale nie wyglądał tak cudnie skoro go nie widzialeś. Zebrałm się na odwagę i podeszłam do niego - kim ty jesteś i jak ty to... - jak ja co? - jak, no jak stałeś się chłopakiem (miałm dodac przystojnym chłopakiem, ale wyszłbym na glupka) -Odpowiadam na pierwsze pytanie jestem Jack Abel, odpowiadam na drugie pytanie; jak sie jest dzieckiem Hekate to sie tak potrafi tak robić, teraz twoja kolej przedstaw sie. - jestem Teylor Jackson córka herosów... tak wogóle po co ty tu? - przleciałem tu pod wezwaniem twojego ojca- powiedzial dumnie zakładając nogę n biurko - pod wezwaniem mojego taky... ty na pewno masz na mysli Percy'ego Jcksona -Tak raczej teraz nie ma takiego herosa w obozie który by nie słyszał o twoich rodzicach, a teraz pakuj manatki lecisz ze mną -CO? - chyba nie mówię po chińsku pakuj siebie zabieram ciebie i ta twoją osobistą zombie- powiezial wskazujac palcem na Kim- do Obozu Herosów, ktorego słowa nie zrozumialaś? -zrozumialam wszystko, ale... -żadnych ale, pakuj się i spadamy nie mam całego dnia -dobrajuz sie pakuję panie Hudini - Spoko znamy się od kilku minut i juz cię nie lubie. Kilka minut poźniej byłm juz gotowa, bez mówienia niczego mamie postanowiłm wyroszyć z prawie mi nieznajomym chłopakiem z obozu w podróż do drugiego domu. Kiedy Jack uporal sie z zamienieniem Kim w ptaka i wsadzeniem jej do małej klatki ktorą ajimś cudem zdołł zmiescic do mojego plecaka stanęliśmy na parabecie ja zlapałam go za rękę i skoczylismy. NA DZISIAJ TO KONIEC MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE WAM SIĘ PODOBAŁO. ''' '''TO DO NASTĘPNEGO ROZDZIAŁU =) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach